Calaphor VS Calaphor
by Calaphor
Summary: A short alternate tale about if Calaphor met himself, both exactly alike in every way must now duke it out.


AN: Just thought this would be something fun to do.

* * *

Both caught sight of each other between the ruins, and suddenly realized why they hadn't sensed the other sooner! It was because their energy was exactly the same in every way shape and form, thus they didn't think anything of sensing themselves of fairly equal power. Both flew up immediately and landed on a rooftop.

"Well hello there handsome. What brings you to this side of town?" The first Calaphor spoke to the other one half a second before the second Calaphor could say the same thing.

"You know, I was about to say the exact same thing. So what are you, a clone? Some sort of.. Machine to copy me?" The Second Calaphor responded snappily to the first.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.. Wait! What did you do yesterday? Surely a clone would take more than a day to be created." So the second relayed his entire day to the first.

"So? Do you remember all of that?" The first rested his chin on his fist and sighed as he looked the first over.

"I do. Down to every last detail. My assumption is that someone is fucking with time, or that they grabbed one of us out of an alternate dimension. Some bullshit like that." The second nodded to the first and looked around curiously.

"Now that you mention it, do you think a god or something set this up for their amusement, that they are dictating this meeting even now, knowing every word said and everything we're doing?" The first chuckled lightly.

"That wouldn't surprise me. So… what do we address one another as? Calaphor One and Calaphor Two?" The second shook his head, the first having already known that was a bad idea.

"That would very quickly start a fight. How about you call yourself Calaphor Prime, and I call myself Calaphor First. Or just Prime and First to save time." The first nodded sharply, liking the idea.

"Very well then First, what should we do now that we have been introduced?" The second opened his mouth and stopped, thinking about it for a moment.

"Well, assuming a god of some sort did set this up I have to assume that it or they want us to...fight…." Prime and Alpha met one another in a gaze and in an instant raised a single hand at each other. Together they spoke at the same time.

"DELTA DES- FUCK IT!" At close range both unleashed orange blasts which exploded upon meeting, sending both back a bit and causing the building they were on to crumble below them.

"It's on now First! PI PI DOUBLE BARRAGE!" Prime began unleashing a flurry of standard energy blasts that followed First as he sped off to weave around the ruins of the destroyed city.

"Nice try Prime! Since we seem to be practically the same, we both know the same attacks! Gamma Blast Ray!" First spun and aimed back at all the blasts and fired off dozens of weak beams that set off the blasts, and then began countering each and every one that Prime unleashed until both stopped and glared at one another.

A foe like this, who knew your every move, every tactic was not to be taken lightly. Both drew their katana off of their hips and tossed away the scabbards, they would only get in the way at this point. The two of them had been slowly drifting towards one another now stood only a dozen feet apart.

Both taking deep breaths they rushed at the other and began striking and blocking, striking and blocking back and forth. Their form was flawless and equal in every way, sparks flew every time the blades clashed. The only sounds were of the thrum of their energy, the sound of metal striking metal and their subtle breathing as they kept their focus on one another. Both let out a shout as they exerted more power into a single strike. When their blades met this time, they held their ground and began pushing against one another, the energy built up in their swords reacting and pushing against each other as well. Due to it being technically the same energy, the two swords connected and began using both massive stores against itself, until it imploded, thus both blades shattered and exploded, scratching up the two warriors heavily both were blown back and crashed into the ground, needing a moment to get ahold of themselves.

Prime and First were pissed at the loss of their swords. Those were irreplaceable! The gloves were off now, quite literally since they had been the first thing destroyed after the swords in the explosion. Their armor and the rest of their attire had survived thankfully but neither noticed as they unleashed their full power, raw golden energy exploded around them as they burst into the Full Power Super Saiyan form. Staring the other down with raw fury in the emerald eyes, gold hair waving with the power around them they launched from the ground at one another, the earth in their path crushing itself down under the impact, the paths they had torn asunder behind them were splitting open the earth and creating crevices that continued to grow as they began clashing, punches and kicks being thrown to harm.

Prime let one of First's strikes knock him back, then glowed with a different color energy and rushed at First with speed that he had not used before. First was caught off guard not remembering which attack this was and Prime smashed through the defensive stance First had and slammed a leg into his side, launching him to the left of the battlefield. First was about to recover when he found a blast slammed into his back and it came to him.

"Sigma Rho Tau Triple Strike!" Prime roared and rushed at First, slamming a fist directly into First's face. First was flung back and crashed into the ground, feeling the effects of the attack. While it divided up Calaphor's power when splitting into thirds, it made up for it in its effect, each subsequent attack added upon the damage and multiplied it as each one of the three strikes landed.

"Bastard! I'll get you back for that! Omicron Punch Maneuver!" First kicked off and slammed his fist into Prime's gut, and began throwing a rapid series of punches which Prime was somewhat able to block, until First changed things up a bit.

"Omega Shield Breaker Melee!" First drove his hand, fingers first into Prime's chest, white swirling aura around it. Something definitely cracked and Prime let out a shout of pain.

"Mu Lambda Exchange!" Being the same person, a connection was instantly established between the two of them. Prime pressed a hand into his chest, wincing but First shouted as his own rib, as he could now tell, broke the same as Prime's had. First threw a fist which Prime caught, then his other which met the same result. Both began pushing against one another with all their strength.

Prime ended the Mu Lambda Exchange and roared as he pulled on First now, lifting him up, then slammed him downwards and pulled him towards himself at the same time, then lifted his knee. First's face met said knee and there was another audible crack as First's jaw broke. Prime was somewhat gasping for breath now, the broken rip was near his lungs. Prime raised a hand above his head and a white bolt of energy appeared.

"Alpha Spear-" Before Prime could get off the last word First suddenly pushed himself up and created his own Alpha Spear, and grabbed it then swung it at Prime's throat. Prime grabbed his own bolt and bought it down, defending himself with everything he had. One stab of that bolt and it'd be over for both of them.

Both spears disappeared as they met, for that was their weakness to be struck at the center. First could no longer speak his attacks and saw no need to, and prepared his ultimate attack, Ultimate Upsilon Cannon. Prime panicked a bit, and brought up a Kappa Defense Shield in front of himself. First unleashed his attack and Prime forced his Shield to hold as the blast met the shield. First struggled to push everything he had into the attack, and continued pouring more and more life energy into it. It was with stunned horror he discovered that his blast was being pushed back, Prime had unleashed a double handed Unstable Ultimate Upsilon Cannon that was pushing the dome shaped shield at First, overwhelming his attack.

First couldn't even let out a scream as he got caught in his own attack, redirected and contained by the shield. The shield enclosed around him and Prime opened the back of it, allowing his own attack to join First with his own. Then Prime closed the massive containment sphere as First struggled, and clenched his fist which set off the attacks inside. First was killed in the explosion, barely contained in the Kappa containment sphere Prime collapsed, exhausted.

* * *

AN2: If you have any questions, like why Prime beat First, go ahead and ask if need be. But I'd like for everyone who reads this guess that particular thing first before asking.


End file.
